Wartortle
| backcolor= | name=Wartortle| jname=(カメール Kameil)| image=008Wartortle.png| ndex=008| evofrom=Squirtle| evointo=Blastoise| gen=Generation I| pronun= WAR-tor-tuhl | hp=59| atk=63| def=80| satk=65| sdef=80| spd=58| total=405| species=Turtle Pokémon| type= | height=3'03"| weight=49.6 lbs.| ability=Torrent| color='Blue'| gender=12.5% ♀/ 87.5% ♂| }}Wartortle (カメール Kameil) is a -type Pokémon evolves form of Squirtle starting at level 16. Starting at level 36, Wartotle can evolve into a Blastoise. Appearance Wartortle are a small, bipedal, turtle-like Pokémon with a similar appearance to that of their pre-evolved form, Squirtle. Some differences are that Wartorle have developed sharper and larger claws and teeth. Their tails are larger and fluffier than Squirtle's, and Wartortle have developed large furry ears. In Anime Wartortle first appeared in the anime series in the episode Beach Blank-Out Blastoise. During this episode, a large number of Squirtle and Wartortle, along with their Blastoise leader, had fallen asleep on an island and could not wake up. May owned a Squirtle which evolved into a Wartortle at some time while she is in the Johto region. It is seen as a Wartortle in Staging a Heroes Welcome and Pruning a Passel of Pals!. In Game Wartortle are a Generation I Pokémon, first appearing in the original Pokémon games. They are the evolved form of the starter Pokémon Squirtle and at level 36 they can evolve into Blastoise. Wartortle along with its other forms cannot be obtained in the wild, and can only be obtained in the wild in games where it cannot be received in a certain event. Locations | pokemon=Wartortle| redblue=Evolve Squirtle| rbrarity=None| yellow=Evolve Squirtle| yrarity=None| goldsilver=Trade| gsrarity=None| crystal=Trade| crarity=None| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Trade| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Evolve Squirtle| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Pal Park| dprarity=None| platinum=Pal Park| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Squirtle| hgssrarity=None| blackwhite=Pokeshifter| bwrarity=None| }} Pokédex Entries | redblue=Often hides in water to stalk unwary prey. For swimming fast, it moves its ears to maintain balance.| yellow=When tapped, this Pokémon will pull in its head, but its tail will still stick out a little bit.| gold=It is recognized as a symbol of longevity. If its shell has algae on it, that Wartortle is very old.| silver=It cleverly controls its furry ears and tail to maintain its balance while swimming.| crystal=Its long, furry tail is a symbol of longevity, making it quite popular among older people.| ruby=Its tail is large and covered with a rich, thick fur. The tail becomes increasingly deeper in color as Wartortle ages. The scratches on its shell are evidence of this Pokémon's toughness as a battler.| sapphire=Its tail is large and covered with a rich, thick fur. The tail becomes increasingly deeper in color as Wartortle ages. The scratches on its shell are evidence of this Pokémon's toughness as a battler.| emerald=Its large tail is covered with rich, thick fur that deepens in color with age. The scratches on its shell are evidence of this Pokémon's toughness in battle.| firered=This Pokémon is very popular as a pet. Its fur-covered tail is a symbol of its longevity.| leafgreen=It often hides in water to stalk unwary prey. For fast swimming, it moves its ears to maintain balance.| diamond=It is said to live 10,000 years. Its furry tail is popular as a symbol of longevity.| pearl=It is said to live 10,000 years. Its furry tail is popular as a symbol of longevity.| platinum=It is said to live 10,000 years. Its furry tail is popular as a symbol of longevity.| heartgold=It is recognized as a symbol of longevity. If its shell has algae on it, that Wartortle is very old.| soulsilver=It cleverly controls its furry ears and tail to maintain its balance while swimming.| black=It is said to live 10,000 years. Its furry tail is popular as a symbol of longevity.| white=It is said to live 10,000 years. Its furry tail is popular as a symbol of longevity.| }} Side Game Data |number=012 |pokemon=Wartortle |group=Water |fieldmove=Soak 2 |pokeassist=Water |entry=It attacks by squirting water from its mouth. |hp=187 |onsight=Chases player. }} Strategy Since Squirtle's Special Attack is about 3% higher than its physical Attack, it is best using moves than anything else. Defensively, its Special Defense is equal to its Physical, it is irrelevant whether the other Pokémon is using Special attack types or physical. In , its Special is 65, which is 19% lower than its Defense. It is weak to and , and resistant to , , and . Learnset Generation I Main article: Wartortle/Learnset Generation I Generation II Main article: Wartortle/Learnset Generation II Generation III Main article: Wartortle/Learnset Generation III Generation IV Main article: Wartortle/Learnset Generation IV Generation V }} '| }} '| }} '| }} '| }} '| }} '| }} '| }} '| }} '| }} '| }} '| }} '| }} '| }} '| }} '| }} '| }} }} Sprites |rbspr=Wartortle RB.png |yspr=Wartortle Y.png |grnspr=Wartortle RG.png |Iback=Wartortle Back I.png |gldspr=Wartortle G.png |gldsprs=Wartortle Shiny G.png |slvspr=Wartortle S.png |slvsprs=Wartortle Shiny S.png |cryspr=Wartortle C.gif |crysprs=Wartortle Shiny C.gif |IIback=Wartortle Back II.png |IIbacks=Wartortle Back Shiny II.png |rbysapspr=Wartortle RS.png |rbysapsprs=Wartortle Shiny RS.png |emeraldspr=Wartortle E.gif |emeraldsprs=Wartortle Shiny E.gif |frlgspr=Wartortle(FRLG)Sprite.png |frlgsprs=Wartortle Shiny FRLG.png |IIIback=Wartortle Back III.png |IIIbacks=Wartortle Shiny Back III.png |dpspr=Wartortle(DPP)Sprite.png |dpsprs=Wartortle Shiny DPPt.png |ptspr=Wartortle(DPP)Sprite.png |ptsprs=Wartortle Shiny DPPt.png |hgssspr=Wartortle HGSS.png |hgsssprs=Wartortle Shiny HGSS.png |IVback=Wartortle Back IV.png |IVbacks=Wartortle Shiny Back IV.png |bwspr=Wartortle BW.png |bwsprs=Wartortle Shiny BW.png |Vback=Wartortle Back V.png |Vbacks=Wartortle Shiny Back V.png }} Origins *''-English: ''Wartortle's English name comes from combining the words "war", "tor'toise", and "tur'tle". *''-Japanese: ''Kameil (Kamēru in Romaji), probably came from Kame (亀) which means turtle and "veil" *''-French: ''"Carabaffe" comes from the combination of the words "carapace" ''(shell) and "''baffe" (slap). Category:Water Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Kanto Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Blue Pokémon Category:Single Type Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon Category:Monster group Pokémon Category:Water 1 group Pokémon